


Coup de Coeur

by reyisawesome



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyisawesome/pseuds/reyisawesome
Summary: Alfred always wins Arthur's heart in the end.





	Coup de Coeur

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy oneshot for y'all. Hope you enjoy~

“You’re cute in it”. 

\- “Sod off”. Blue eyed crinkled in merriment at the grumbled reply before Alfred tugged playfully on the edge of Arthur’s shirt. The aforementioned Brit glared down half-heartedly at the blond seated on the bed and huffed before pulling the shirt out of his hands. He began regretting his earlier decisions already; when Arthur realized that he’d forgotten his sleepwear at home during the hasty packing for his monthly stay at Alfred’s apartment, the American was quick to suggest ‘just sleeping naked’. Being prudish, the older of the two was less then pleased by the proposition. He insisted that he needed a shirt to sleep in, if only to keep Alfred from becoming too touchy; Arthur didn’t want to be too tired in the morning for their day trip. Alfred only chuckled at Arthur’s sudden shyness but nevertheless retrieved a t-shirt from his dresser. But after Arthur had put the garment on, he saw just how baggy and ill-fitted it was on his leaner frame.

“Is this the only choice?”

\- “Yep,” Arthur stared blankly at Alfred, who wore a barely concealed grin. Lying wanker, the Brit thought as he huffed quietly. The younger man winked teasingly at him and he simply turned his head away, not letting Alfred win with his dashing charm.

After a moment of silence, Arthur felt a hand grasp his own and he was pulled forward to stand between Alfred’s legs, as the other remained seated on the mattress. He glanced down as Alfred pressed his face into the fabric along his midsection, snuggling against his stomach with a smile. Two arms wrapped securely around his hips and Arthur sighed, secretly content with the position as he rested his hands in the wheat-blond hair beneath them. He had missed the closeness.

Alfred turned his face away and said, “You look handsome in anything you wear”.

The green-eyed man smiled somewhat and took the compliment without comment.

“Even if you decide to wear nothing at all, it’s still good!” The American quickly yelped as his lover smacked him on the head. Arthur rolled his eyes but continued to hold the other blond, despite how incorrigible he was. A few moments of pleasant silence passed before Alfred asked, “Hey Arthur, I was just joking around. But I do like you topless”. Arthur scowled in response before Alfred reached up and gently tugged on the t-shirt’s collar, causing the loose material to slide down and expose some of the Brit’s chest. Huffing, Arthur tried to pull free of the arms that held him firmly in place so he could properly scold the younger man, but he stopped when he realized what Alfred was doing.

The blue eyed man had stretched upwards to press his lips against Arthur’s uncovered chest, specifically the area right above his pounding heart. He laid a tender kiss there, his lips lingering an instant, before giving a few quick pecks and finally resting his cheek on the flushed skin. Alfred closed his eyes and sighed contently. 

“I like doing this. It’s my favourite spot in the whole world, my most prized possession.” Alfred looked up at him with such a sincere gaze. “It’s your heart.”

How Arthur managed to not melt under the intensity of those bright blue eyes staring up at him was a mystery. But then Alfred flashed him one of his megawatt smiles and the green-eyed man could have sworn he felt his heart flutter in his chest. He couldn’t help but lean down and give his lover a gentle peck on the lips before hugging him tightly again.


End file.
